Hydrophilia
by Princess Diana of the FAYZ
Summary: Kou is getting really sick of being brought on poolside dates. HaruxKou


**Disclaimer: I do not own Free.**

* * *

Matsuoka Kou sighed exasperatedly when she saw the pool.

Their first date had been at a poolside restaurant. When Kou had first asked him out, she had dangled a voucher for a posh poolside restaurant in his face as extra incentive. His blue eyes had lit up immediately the moment he heard that there was a pool. He agreed to go out with her, although she was certain he was more attracted to the pool than to her.

Therein lied the problem.

They had not been on a single date without a pool involved.

Kou was starting to hate pools, or water in general. She was very careful not to let her boyfriend-she wasn't even sure he could be called that-know about her new sentiments though, because as far as she knew, he was strongly opposed to anyone and anything opposed to water. He loved water. She thought he might actually be sexually attracted to water. It made her feel like a failure, because really, what kind of loser couldn't pry her boyfriend's attention away from a FREAKING BODY OF WATER!? It was just WATER, for crying out loud. It was almost criminal the way he revered it so.

Scratch that! It should be criminal!

"Really, Haruka-sempai? A poolside restaurant again?" she asked, careful not let her dissatisfaction seep into her voice.

Control, she reminded herself mentally. She absolutely did not want to let Haruka-sempai know how much she wished the entire pool would just evaporate all of a sudden. She would get dumped for sure.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coolly, completely oblivious to her displeasure.

'YES, THERE'S A PROBLEM, YOU HYDROPHILIC FREAK!' her mind supplied.

But she couldn't say that, so instead she just plastered a pleasant smile-which might have come out as a slight grimace-onto her face and replied, "Well, no. But I would have liked it if-"

And then she made the mistake of turning to face him. She blinked in confusion, her brain unable to process exactly what he was doing at the moment. A few seconds passed before she regained her wits.

"OI! DON'T JUST STRIP ALL OF A SUDDEN!" she protested.

Her boyfriend paused in the midst of removing the second button of his polo shirt. He turned towards her with a perplexed expression on his face, as if she was the one who was crazy for stopping him.

"Why not?" he had the audacity to ask.

"Because we're in public!" Kou tried, only to have Haruka-sempai completely ignore her and resume removing his clothes.

Blood rushed to her face when she accidentally caught a glimpse of his well-defined abdomen muscles, and she immediately shifted her gaze up to his face, chanting 'Don't look don't look don't look...' in her mind like a mantra. Her treacherous eyes betrayed her, however, as they slowly trailed downwards, drawn like a magnet to his-

Her mind shut down temporarily at the sight. A dazed grin spread across her face.

"Incredible triceps..." she sighed dreamily.

She only half-registered that somewhere along the way he had removed his pants, revealing his usual purple and black swimming trunks. He sprinted towards the pool and jumped in.

Once Kou lost sight of his 'incredible triceps' as she had so aptly dubbed them, the hypnosis was broken. She shook her head a few times to clear off the last vestiges of confusion before marching up to the pool where her boyfriend was already happily swimming laps. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance when she saw several girls (and a few boys) ogling him.

"HARUKA-SEMPAI!" she wailed.

Unfortunately, her boyfriend didn't hear her, too caught up in swimming to notice her distress.

Haruka-sempai ended up staying in the pool until closing time when they were both promptly thrown out of the restaurant. They returned to Haruka-sempai's house where he graciously grilled fish-mackerel, she realised-for both of them to eat. Kou briefly wondered if her strange boyfriend ate anything other than mackerel. She decided not to question him about it, lest he decided not to give her dinner.


End file.
